


四角餐桌（四）（补档）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 3





	四角餐桌（四）（补档）

【理论上，相容性超过40%的哨兵与向导可以尝试成为搭档，超过50%的便可以长期合作，而超过60%就能尝试结合——精神的，再到肉体的，两个人不再只有自己，他们还有彼此……】

脑袋里莫名浮现老师曾说过的话。

在圣所"接受教育时，一群半大的小孩子听见这种涉及生理乃至情感的话语，既是害羞也好奇得要命，可他们惯用嘻嘻哈哈的态度将害羞与好奇遮掩。私底下，还是会悄悄讨论，跟最亲密的朋友聊一聊存在于未来、尚未见面的搭档。

彼时，朋友们问金钟大想要什么样的哨兵，还没成熟的小小向导抿了抿嘴脣，脸上浮起一层羞涩，柔声说，温柔，开朗，有礼貌，再就是......别吃了我的百灵鸟。

其实是很笼统的答案，几个形容词，加上向导们都想要的、好好对待自己精神体的条件。但这些也确实是他期盼。

温柔------

埋在身体里的东西蛮横且霸道，硬硬撑开了脆弱部位，而大的可怕的尺寸让钝痛感迟迟不散。都说了很疼、别再进去了，趴在身上的家伙就是不听，一味地用粗硬器官捣弄肉穴。不仅如此，还在身体表面留下好多青青紫紫的痕迹，基本都是咬痕，害自己看上去像经历过什么可怕的蹂躏——不是好像，是就是。

开朗------

那一双眼睛除了阴郁再无其他，哦，还有不见底的情欲。眉头紧锁，把他当猎物、当敌人，就是不看成即将到死都相伴的搭档。除非听见他的求饶声，才会为这股哭腔放缓气力，可接下来却是更钝重、更剧烈_插捣弄。还不如不求饶。

有礼貌------

连他的乳名都不愿意喊一声，或者说，自始至终都是沉默。在这场意外的情事里，他和他几乎零交流。只有偶尔溢出唇瓣的粗喘声才会让他觉得“哦，你是活的”。

别吃了百灵鸟——

唯一附和的条件。巨蛇盘旋在白骨山上沉睡，由着百灵鸟立于吻部之上。

对此，金钟大不知道该哭还是该笑。他累极了，眨眨眼都让他觉得疲惫。他被翻过去跪趴在床上，“白蛇”掐着他的腰从后面进入。粗壮的性器官再一次破开肉壁直直挤了进去，叫人不适的同时也让人开始变得奇怪。是那种在神经末梢噼噼啪啪炸开的酥痒感，钝痛逐渐减少，愉悦和渴求越来越多。

金钟大试图抛开那些乱七八糟的感觉，但随着抽插频率増多，僵硬的肉壁渐渐软下来，还溢出不少黏糊糊的、透亮的汁水。身体里隐隐发出咕叽咕叽的声音。真的......好奇怪……

他半张着嘴，微弱地呜晒了一声。体内抽插的动作骤然停下来。金钟大回头不解地看向“白蛇”，没想到对方也同时看过来，原本阴郁的眼睛有一瞬闪过迷惑。接着，“白蛇”重新开始在他体内抽插律动，却不再直进直出，而是来回变换着角度戰弄肉壁，好像在找什么。

金钟大痛苦地摇了摇头，“你……你能不能停下来……我真的很累……”

向导一直属于体能较差的人群，即便他是高级向导也经不住“白蛇”不知疲倦的折腾。但对方置若罔闻，仍继续在他身体里试探性地捣弄。

也不知道碰到哪儿了，金钟大突然睁圆眼睛，后穴剧烈地痉挛抽搐起来。

“啊啊——别、别碰......”

“白蛇”没有理会，掐着他的屁股用力顶那儿。能感觉到那地方被顶得松松软软，摁一下就会流出好多水。酥痒感和愉悦就跟不断外溢的汁水一样，很快填满了金钟大每一根神经。他抓着床单打了个哆嗦，夹紧后穴，高潮射精了。

猫眼睛愣愣看着从铃口涌出的白汁，脑袋一时转不过穹。还不等他反应过来，屁股里粗大的性器官突然快速抽插了几十下，身后响起闷哼，有什么热热的东西射进肚子里。

被干射了，然后被内射了。

意识到这点，金钟大恨恨骂了一句，手脚并用要从“白蛇”身下逃开，但那双手轻易就把他拖回去，又箍紧他的腰侧，性器官顶端在穴口浅浅抽插着，把最后一点精液也射了进去。

“混蛋……松开我……”

金钟大试图挣扎逃脱，"白蛇"却松了手转而趴在他后背。

“别动！”

这家伙终于开口，一边粗喘着，一边命令向导老老实实别动。

也不想想动的，累得要命，屁股里也肿痛酸胀，但现在这个姿势未免太......太暧昧了一些。和仇人肉体结合不说，还被抱着等高潮后的不应期过去。金钟大恼火得很，回头瞪了一眼。

“别动。”

“白蛇”又说了这两个字，但口吻不再是命令，而是柔和的，类似于安抚情绪的声线。金钟大难免为此愣神，难免……乖乖听从了。

可他很快就后悔了——

一缕一缕细丝状的光线从“白蛇”手腕处钻出来，慢慢缠绕于金钟大的手腕。是精神结合的前兆。一旦结合，再加上已经有的肉体结合，他和他到死都不会分开了。

乱套了，全他妈乱套了。

金钟大疯了一般要挣脱束缚，可是“白蛇”力气太大，钳制他就像捏起猫眯的后脖颈一样轻松。但真的只是扛不过力气吗？不见得。

精神海里的百灵鸟不仅没有挣扎逃脱，反而与巨蛇相处融洽，神态都是安宁平静。巨蛇也如此，只微微睁开血红眼睛看了眼百灵鸟，挪了挪头部——朝着百灵鸟所在的方向，然

后用吻部轻轻碰了下鸟喙，便继续假寐。

光线逐渐消失，哨兵与向导的精神结合也完成了。

金钟大呆滞地看着趴在他身上的“白蛇”，片刻前两人争执的画面冒出来——

“白蛇”掐着他的脖子打算要了他的命，血红眼睛恶狠狠瞪着，满目都是狰狞。他伸长手臂试图够来向导素，好给“白蛇”来上一针让这家伙冷静下来，可对方突然栽倒在身上，喘息声变得粗重，身体也开始发热。

结合热。哨兵隐秘的弱点。如果没有向导素或者活生生的向导，哨兵会立刻死去。

金钟大慌了，他还没有遇见过哪个哨兵突然爆发结合热，一时脑袋发蒙，下意识找来向导素为“白蛇”注射进体内，而后揣揣不安地等待。可是“白蛇”浑身高热的状态不但没有消失，甚至愈演愈烈，看过来的血红眼睛满是恳求，无声地恳求向导救救他。

慈悲心肠让金钟大再次失去应变能力，他拿不定主意，不知道是该冷漠看着仇人死去，还是发发善心救这个人。踟蹰间，“白蛇”突然扑过来钳制住他的手腕，身体也压在他身上，然后......然后就是刚才发生的不愿回想的一幕。

【与其说是结合，不如说这是哨兵与向导的死生约定，约定成型，直到咽气那一刻才会失效。】

这是老师后来说得话。老师还说，有一种极端情况是超过100%的绝对适配，双方见面，甚至相距不远时就会有明显的生理与心理感应，换言之，无论一个做什么，另一个都会非常清楚。

沉重叹息从两片薄唇间飞出，金钟大缓缓眨动双眸，疲惫袭来，他陷入昏睡。

这一觉睡得很不安稳，做了好多乱七八糟的梦。梦见了小时候，梦见了“塔”，梦见了反抗独裁的起义战争，战场上包围自己的无头尸，最后是一双血红眼睛。

阿辰……

金钟大倒抽口冷气惊醒，百灵鸟也进入紧急状态。他警惕地打量四周，发现自己是在旧仓库的床上，而并非战场，周围也没有无头尸，他这才放松脑袋里绷着的弦——等等！“白蛇”呢？！

几乎是连滚带爬下床去找那个家伙，可仓库就这么大丁点儿，金钟大前后找了几遍都没寻见那个家伙。种种糟糕预想在脑袋里连番登场，他吓坏了，脸色都发白，身体的生理性疼痛也在作怪——混账！那个混账！强硬地与他结合之后却单方面失踪。

金钟大气得发疯，恨恨踢了脚椅子全当作发泄，没想到牵扯了腿根的酸痛感，他两脚一软，眼看就要摔倒——

一只有力的臂膀及时伸过来扶稳他的身体。回头去看，是“白蛇”。

“你妈的！”

也顾不上教养了，金钟大骂了句脏话，揪起“白蛇”的衣领就要给这家伙一拳，然而对方明显流露出的无辜与惧怕让他怔愣住。

怎么回事？这还是他所熟知的杀人机器吗？

金钟大眯了眯眼睛，揪着“白蛇”的衣领打算把人扔去窗边沙发上，然后用手铐铐住再仔细审问。但是哗啦哗啦的响动打断了他的计划。是装满食物的牛皮纸袋。纸袋从“白蛇”手中跌落，各种速食食品咕噜噜滚出来，其中一包饼干恰好掉在金钟大脚边。他看了看饼干，再看向“白蛇”，满脑子问号。

见鬼了？？

“那个……”“白蛇”怯生生地开口，“饼干挺贵的，你要是不想吃，能不能留给我？”

“……”

“当然你要是喜欢的话，也可以全部拿去，反正是用你的钱买的——”

“你、你会说话了？？”

像是听见什么荒谬且无聊的笑话，“白蛇”一脸哭笑不得，揉了揉鼻子，说：“我当然会说话啊。”

“不是——”

百灵鸟先生这会儿有点乱，他上下打量“白蛇”，满眼的不敢置信，“不对啊，你昨天还是一个字一个字往外蹦，怎么现在——”他突然变得慌张，喃喃自语道，该不会是结合带来的效应？不，不可能的，这也太扯了，仅仅是结合就能让性格都发生变化吗？

这样想着，看向“白蛇”的眼神也透露了心中想法。

面前的家伙察觉到，先是抱歉地冲金钟大笑了笑，而后沉吟几秒才慢吞吞开口：

“对不起，是我忘说了——我不是白蛇。”

“……”

“我叫阿白，也可以叫我边伯贤。”

距离第七桩命案才过去三天而已，就发生了第八桩。山sir头都大了。他颓丧地陷进座椅，耳边是局长喋喋不休的训斥，他听得心烦，却不得不听。

咣！茶杯被重重摔在桌上，局长吼道：“你怎么搞得？！！命案命案破不了！名单也拿不来！我还要你干什么？！”

山sir不发一言，在心里翻了个白眼。

“明天就是修改《选举法》的二次听证会，这个节骨眼给我出命案，我怎么和上面说？是拿着你的辞职报告去说还是我的？！”

“……您爱怎么说怎么说吧——”

山sir站起身径自朝办公室门口走去，丝毫不理会身后的暴跳如雷。在跨出大门之前，他回头平静地看向局长，“没人希望命案发生，尤其总统先生，秘密协会是他一手建立起来，他比我们任何人都清楚现在是什么局面。”

意识到山sir话里有话，局长的第一反应就是劝说他放弃那个危险的念头。面前高大青年是自己最信任的手下，刚来警局就跟在身边工作，十几年过去，当初的实习警员已经成为能独当一面的刑侦科长，现在，这个人为了破案打算迈进非常危险的泥潭。自然是担忧的，可人命也重要过天。

老头子陷入左右为难的困境，张了张嘴，又叹了口气，“你小子，你想没想过——”

“局长，”山sir打断局长的话，“您没有收到任何行动申请。”

“……”

“我会要来名单，您坐这儿等着就可以了。”

雪停了好几天，高过脚踝的积雪正渐渐融化。仓库位于郊外田地附近，周围没有柏油路，遇上化雪，土路变得泥泞不堪。

从外面购买日用品回来后，阿白的鞋子和裤脚都被泥水弄得很脏。金钟大有洁癖，受不了这家伙在他周围踩满脏兮兮的脚印，于是立刻把人赶去洗澡。

不同于“白蛇”在自理方面能力低下，阿白表现的就像个正常人，花了十分钟左右，把自己洗得干干净净的。但是没有换洗衣物，这家伙只能暂时泡在浴缸里等待烘干机工作完毕。

金钟大就在一旁沉着脸，目光凝重，一瞬不瞬盯着阿白。对方躺在浴缸里伸展开四肢，大概是被热水包裹的滋味很不赖，表达舒服的长叹从唇边溢出。

“所以，‘白蛇’患有人格分裂？”金钟大沉声问道，随即发出冷哼，“开什么玩笑！”

阿白懒洋洋睁开眼睛，挪到浴缸边趴着，看了百灵鸟先生一会儿才回答：“你也看到了，‘白蛇’说话可没我这么流利。”

金钟大发出一个不屑的气音，“兴许是你演戏给我看也说不定。”

“证据。”

“你一个杀人犯跟我要证据？”金钟大冷笑着反问。

听见杀人犯这样的字眼，阿白也不急着反驳，而是垂了眼睛笑了笑，慢吞吞说：“杀人的是‘白蛇’，不是我，你找错发泄对象了。”

这什么见鬼逻辑！

金钟大气极反笑，凑上前憎恶地瞪视阿白，“把我当傻子吗？！你们公用一个身体，你不正是他？！！”

闻言，阿白得意地挑了挑眉毛，“你相信我了。”

“……”

“可你说错了，即便我们公用一个身体，但人格分裂是一种精神疾病，就算法庭判有罪，这个身体——”阿白凭空比划了一下，“也只是被送进精神病院而已，并不会给你的朋友们偿命。”

金钟大怔愣住，“你、你怎么知道我在想什么？”

就在刚才听阿白那番话时，听到法庭、有罪这类的字眼时，金钟大难免再次回想起朋友们凄惨的死状。而面对他的惊讶与疑惑，阿白仍是一副沉着平静的神态。

“手给我。”

瘦成皮包骨的手伸来面前，小臂内侧有几道狰狞可怖的旧伤疤，金钟大下意识往后躲，阿白也不介意，径自握住百灵鸟先生的手腕。

细细的光线从皮肉下钻出来，而后缠绕于两人交握的手腕上。哨兵与向导的精神海开始互通，百灵鸟与巨蛇栖息于白骨山上，是相处非常融洽的一幕。

“你看，我们已经结合了，精神体也相处融洽，所以我很清楚你在想什么。”阿白说。

……别提结合这件事，真的。金钟大郁卒至极。跟杀害朋友的仇人结合，简直就是打他的脸。

“别这么想，”阿白认真地看过来，“我们能结合是因为相容性，那与我们彼此的立场无关。”

相容性。当相容性到达百分之百的时候，哨兵向导之间会有明显的生理与心理感应。

一想到这点，金钟大心中的郁卒只多不少。

半晌，他问：“为什么？怎么会出现人格分裂？”

对方始终平静的神态终于出现动摇，变得难过、遗憾。

“实验，”阿白说，“你知道的，前任总统私下进行的哨兵改造实验，实验第一步就是洗脑，过程中有很多哨兵会出现人格分裂的情况，糟糕一些的没多久就死了，我——不对，我和‘白蛇’，我们还算幸运，勉强活了下来。”

“幸运？”金钟大冷笑道，“你们是杀人犯，杀人犯没资格说这种词。”

阿白先发出一个表示无可奈何的语气词，而后跨出浴缸从烘干机里翻出洗好的衣物，一边穿，一边说道：“我说，百灵鸟先生——”

“金钟大。”

“好好，百灵鸟先生。”

“你——”

“我可以发誓，百灵鸟先生，我从来没有想过杀人，也劝过‘白蛇’别这么做，可是他——”

“你说什么？”金钟大打断阿白的话，“你们、你们可以直接对话？”

“嗯哼，有时候我们还能同时存在，就像你和我这样，你一句我一句的对话。”

这比男人会生孩子还不可思议。两种人格同时存在，像两个独立的人一样进行交流。金钟大无法相信，他眯了眯眼睛，警惕地看着阿白。

“你知道欺骗我的下场。”

“我没有骗你，”阿白说着，再次伸手过来触碰金钟大，“我们结合了，相容性超过百分之百，你清楚我说得是真话。”

确实如此。当这家伙触碰自己的时候，他像有了读心术一般，轻易就洞悉对方的想法，而精神海里的巨蛇也平静，没有任何撒谎引起的慌乱迹象。

金钟大快速眨了眨眼，问：“你刚才要说什么？”

“可是，‘白蛇’不得不听从‘母亲’的指挥，那个所有向导加在一起都敌不过的可怕存在。它能控制哨兵的五感，它说什么，哨兵们就做什么，一切都由不得哨兵们自己。”

阿白说着，声音渐渐低下去。仿佛陷入痛苦回忆中，面上神情也变得可怜。

突然有某个念头闪过金钟大的脑海，他盯着阿白的一举一动——虽然这家伙只是走去窗边坐下来，望着外面——问道：“‘白蛇’告诉我是你教他说话，是吗？”

“嗯，改造实验让哨兵无法像正常人一样说话思考，甚至把他们变成哑巴，偶尔我们同时存在，我会教‘白蛇’一些简单的词或者语句，我……”阿白抿了抿唇角，“我觉得我们是有救的。”

这算什么？善与恶不仅同时存在于一个人身体里，善这一面还打算拯救恶。太荒谬了。

金钟大继续问道：“但你知道‘白蛇’还告诉我什么吗？”

“什么？”

“他说，你死了，下雪的时候死了。”

“……”

“既然死了，为什么现在又出现？”

“……”

“说话！”金钟大吼道，“别演戏了！什么人格分裂！别指望用这种借口给自己脱罪！”

面前的家伙依然一言不发，收回看向窗外的目光，低垂了，停了半晌，才缓缓抬起。让人意外的是，那双血红眼睛里是犹如孩童一般纯洁无辜的神情，丝毫不见从前的冷漠和阴郁。

金钟大感到困惑，他想，演戏是做不到连眼神都能截然相反——除非听到的一切是真实，或者……这家伙天生就是演戏的好手。思及此，他后背一阵发寒。

“他……他以为我死了，”阿白说，“就在杀了你的朋友们之后，记得吗？他当时发了狂。”

没错，彼时在战场上他与“白蛇”对峙，他以为自己就要这样死去，于是说了些遗言，向仇人自我介绍的遗言，刚说完，“白蛇”手中的长刀就跌落在地，那家伙睚眦欲裂，瞪着血红的眼睛发了狂，黑色口枷之下是一阵高过一阵的痛苦惨叫。

“当时是深夜凌晨，等天亮时就下了雪，从此我再也没有出现过了，直到昨天晚上，我跟你结束了结合之后。”

昨，天，晚，上。

昨晚他被愤怒冲昏脑袋，抛弃了向导引以为傲的自控能力和冷静特质，说了不该说得话，然后做了不该做得事。

虽然还处于震惊、后悔中，但有一件事，金钟大非常清楚——

自己与面前的哨兵完成精神及肉体的结合，他和他有了死生约定，如果其中一个死去，另一个便也活不了多久了，而在死之前，还要遭受极大的、五感崩坏带来的折磨。那种滋味虽未尝过，但根据老师和前辈们的经历，金钟大想，那一定比在战场上亲眼看着朋友们死去还要痛苦千百万倍。

求生本能在体内生长，对结合对象的憎恨也并未离去，百灵鸟先生不知所措，看向对方的眼神都变得苦恼。

“别担心，”阿白走过来半蹲在金钟大面前，“我不会让你或者我和‘白蛇’的性命出现麻烦，我们跟你有了死生约定，我们三个现在是一条绳上的蚂蚱。”

“……”

“别这么看我，”阿白笑起来，“我以前也在‘圣所’待过一段时间。”

“什么时候？！”

“很久以前。”

“后来为什么会变成、变成那种——”

“杀人机器，”阿白径自接过金钟大的话，“你想说这个，是吗？”

百灵鸟先生沉默几秒，点点头，“是——”他打量阿白，从白色的头发稍看到赤裸的脚尖，“为什么要给那种人卖命？”

阿白没有及时答话，而是走去窗边再一次望着外面的积雪。外面天色阴沉，灰蒙蒙的光线照进来，让他的白色头发也显得毫无光泽。

都好像正在融化的雪，雪水与泥土相混，脏污吞噬了干净的白。

“我忘了。”

阿白冷冷说道，同时回身看向金钟大，那一双血红眼睛泛起浓重忧伤。百灵鸟先生觉得自己出现了幻觉，他不再身处于仓库，而是某个不认识的狭窄屋子，几步开外有一条白色巨蛇，巨蛇奄奄一息，粗长蛇身遍布数个狰狞伤口，伤口周围的皮肉也腐烂了。

至此，两人再无一句对话。金钟大不清楚阿白在想什么，但他非常清楚自己的脑袋里有什么——那应该不是幻象，被折磨到就剩一口气的巨蛇曾真实存在过，至于为何又活过来、为何身下堆满累累白骨，估计只有“白蛇”自己才知道，而阿白，身体里的另一个人格也被瞒得丝毫不知。

于是百灵鸟先生彻夜无眠，坐在单人沙发上愣愣望着阿白的睡脸。

天亮后，珉先生突然打来电话。

阿白惊醒，金钟大先示意对方别出声，而后接起电话，“珉先生？”

“立刻过来一趟。”听筒里传来的声音听上去很是着急。

“怎么了？”

“名单，”电话那头的珉先生顿了顿，“名单被那个警察拿走了。”

糟了……

路遇红灯，山sir拉起手刹，接着把放在一旁的报告拿过来再次阅读。报告上写，被害人的死亡时间是今天凌晨四点左右，和之前七桩命案差不多，都是黎明将至这个时间段，而被害人的身份也是并未登记在册的失踪人口，至于作案手法——一刀就砍了脑袋，又一具无头尸。

报告到此结束，只字未提凶手的相关信息。屁都查不到，能提什么。

哒哒，哒哒哒，山sir敲着方向盘，他眉头紧锁，一来是为了扑朔迷离的案情，二来……有跟案子一样难对付的场面在等着他——

越过那个珉先生，直接向总统索要失踪哨兵名单。

几分钟前，他给总统办公室打了通电话，接电话的人是总统秘书，当听到他想见总统先生、想问几个跟案子有关的问题时，对方冷冰冰说了句请先提交报告就挂了电话。再打过去便是无人接听了。

嘁，山sir冷哼一声。而后踩下油门直奔总统府去。

想当然是连大门都进不去，他也不急，把车开到隐蔽地方，悠悠哉哉地等着。一个小时，两个小时……足足等了一下午，天都黑了，烟都抽完一盒，总统一行人终于出现。

但山sir还是坐在车里一动不动，看了眼手表，再看一眼天上的月亮。距离天色彻底黑透还有几个小时，他闭上眼，在脑海里画出总统府的平面图。

来之前，通过自己的特殊渠道搞来那东西。他天生记忆力好，看了几遍就计划好潜入线路和撤退线路，然后一一记了个清楚。实际上，潜入和撤退并不是最难办的，难办的是如何绕开监控头和数十个保镖的眼睛。好在特殊渠道还给了保镖们换班的时间，趁这个短暂的空档，有机会能拿到失踪哨兵名单。

必须要谨慎为上，虽然抱了鱼死网破的念头，但最好还是全身而退。

时间一分一秒过去，天色终于黑透了。山sir扔了烟，脱了西服外套摘了领带，皮鞋也换成运动鞋，再带上棒球帽和口罩，然后悄悄下车溜去总统府的侧门。

头顶就是监控，山sir压低帽檐紧贴墙壁，待摄像头转到另一面时利落地翻墙而入。这会儿是保镖们换班的空档，四周没有眼睛盯着，他依据脑袋里的线路图迅速潜入门内。

进了门就好办了。山sir松了口气，放轻脚步上楼，穿过走廊，站定于书房门外。他并不确定名单是否就在里面——赌一把吧，进都进来了，不能空手而归。他撬开门锁，拧亮小手电筒四处翻找着。

没有，哪儿都没有。柜子里，抽屉里，什么都没有。山sir有些着急，汗水顺着额角跌落。那么……就剩书桌下的保险柜了。

怎么办？指纹解锁的保险柜就是知道密码也没用——

等等！失踪哨兵名单应该属于绝对机密，如果是自己，会把名单放在保险箱这种过于显眼的地方吗？

山sir勾起嘴角冷笑一声，目光放去书架。从古籍到现代著作，书本以成套排列的方式整齐摆放。每一本看上去都是崭新的，新的就像……从来没有翻开过。他抬起手，指腹轮流摸过每一册书籍的顶部。当摸到其中一册，异样的触感让山sir心中警铃大作——

除非自己判断错误，不然为什么只有这一本上面干干净净，一丝灰尘都没有。

他抽出达尔文的著作《进化论》，翻开，内里是中空的，只有一个U盘安安静静躺在那儿。

这不就找到了。

“谁在那儿！”

咣一声，书房门被一脚踹开。


End file.
